My Love
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: -The sequel to My Lacey,read My Lacey before reading My Love- So Brady proposed to Lacey and now this is about their life after being engaged.So now their trying to get through these next few years till they're allowed to get married.But when Lacey's demons come back will Brady be able to get rid of those demons,or will Lacey fall through the cracks?
1. Chapter 1

(Lacey's pov)

its been about a month since Brady proposed to me we told everyone that night at the bonfire, but Jared made Brady promise not to marry me till I'm 18 and I and Kim's wedding is tomorrow so were trying on our dresses with the girls,I'm the maid of honor along with Emily Leah and the other imprints except Claire who's the flower the wolf boys are best men,Kim's little brother who is 8 is the ring bearer.

right now the color theme is light yellow and white,so the brides maids are wearing white dresses with yellow the boys are in grey suits with yellow handkerchiefs,and Kim gets a white dress with a light yellow waist was wearing a white suite with a yellow handkerchief, he is very dressed up.

we finished up and put our dresses back into the bag,tonight all the girls are spending the night at my in the motioning were getting ready here and driving to Emily's to get our hair the boys are right now cliff diving from what Brady tells me,then their going in wolf forms hunting.

**now I'm going to be lazy and skip ahead to where their at Emily's doing Kim's hair.**

Kim's hair is literally made of metal she has like fifty bobby pins in her hair holding it ,though she looks lovely.I walked out of the female part of the house and downstairs to the males.i look and see my brother nervously shaking his foot like he does when he's others try calming him down but of course it's not working,I roll my eyes and wave the guys off.i crawl onto his lap and he smiles and stops shaking his leg,he leans over and kisses my others head outside to give us some space.

"what's wrong Jar you look nervous".

"I'm just afraid It'll go wrong and be a disaster, I don't want this to go wrong",he said.

"Jared Aaron Cameron,you will NOT mess if you do Kim won't care she loves you and you love her, messing up your vows isn't going to ruin that",I looked like he didn't believe me so I I'd the one thing that always calmed him down.

"you are my sunshine...",I start.

"my only make me happy,",he smile.

"when skies are grey,you'll never know Dear,",I continued tears starting to brim my eyes.

"how much I love you.",he said with tears in his eyes As he kissed m nose telling me he loves me.

"so please don't take my sunshine away",we sang the last part together.i started to shed a few tears.

Jared took his big thumbs and wiped my tears away,we hugged and he whispered in my ear.

"now don't cry,it's my wedding day not yours",he said Chuckling.

i chuckled and kissed his hot cheek, and he kissed god Emily put waterproof mascara on me.

"Lacey",he said pulling a box out of is suit pocket.

"It was mom locket, you know her oval one with the heart carved in gave it to me before she died,she said to give it to you when your ready.i wanted to give it to you sooner but I wasn't sure,but you just proved it. your ready",he said.

i turned around and held my hair up as he clicked the silver locket over my neck ,I opened it to see a picture off Jared a holding me when I was about four and he was like other side held a family picture of Jared holding my hand as we stood in front of mom And dad holding hands.i hugged him and thanked him as I ran upstairs to have Emily fix my makeup.

* * *

we were standing on the beach while Kim's dad walked her down and handed her off to Jared .vows went on and then they said the magical words.

"Jared Aaron Cameron ,do you take Kim Marie Conweller to be you lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live",asked the minister.

"I do",he said smiling.

"and Kim Marie Conweller ,do you take Jared Aaron Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live".

"I do",she said happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife,you may now kiss the bride",he said.

you didn't have to tell them twice,as they shared their first kiss as a married couple everyone started clapping,and crying,i did both. all started walking out to the tents to start eating and wedding was beautiful,i cant wait till and Kim shared their first dance as a married Kim danced with her brother and Jared danced with split up going pack to our boys and dancing.

around 6ish Jacob kept coming around to the guys telling them something,he whispered something in Brady's ear while we were dancing he told Brady he went to go tell Collin and Seth.

"Brady what did Jacob tell you",I asked.

"Bella's...Pregnant".

* * *

**yay were on the sequel how's the chapter,i loved writing the brother sister moments there.I need reviews,so don't hesitate to review .i really loved writing my Lacey,now it's time for MY LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2: We're Lazy Asses Together

(Lacey's pov)

seriously Bella a baby,your preggers.

Wait is the thing human,vampire,human and vampire.

will this baby kill people,will it kill Bella.

these were the thoughts going through my mind when Jacob told me Bella Was pregnant. This baby could kill people ,this baby could kill everyone ,what will come of this child. I let go of Brady and went over to sit at a table to think.

"Lacey are you okay", he asked

"Yes Brady I'm fine I'm just thinking what would happen if Bella went through having this child would hurt us. would it hurt everyone, I don't want us to die, I don't want you to die",I said.

"Lacey your over thinking it, I would never let anything hurt you".

this calmed me down just a little bit, I was still scared what if this thing came after us .would the voulturi come, I mean Bella told everyone about the vampires who tried to kill her because Edward told her about their secret because he is a stupid moronic idiot .but is this what you really have to do, How would we cope if someone did die.

I got up and walked over to Jared sitting with Embry and Quill, Claire was sitting on his lap while music was running and Kim was dancing with her dad. I went over and sat on Jared's unoccupied lap resting my head against his chest.i heard a deep chuckle from his chest.

"hi Lace what's up",asked Embry.

"Thinking if this baby could hurt us",I said

"please Lacey were werewolves we can take care of this ,plus I mean I don't think Edward will let Bella have this baby if it risks losing her .I mean you know how protective he is of her,its a surprise he let it go this far",said Quil.

"Yea Lace Quills right we'll take care of this, don't worry about it ",Said Jared.

"well I'm going to go dance with this princess ,excuse me",said Quil.

he took Claire small hand and went out on the dance stood on the tops of his feet so she reaches his hips,she's four almost five. Embry took my hand and started dancing with me, while Jared danced with Kim's sister.

after the whole night i had danced with every pack member besides Leah,and even Sam when we were doing the reverse.i was holding Jared's hand as we walked out the of the sand towards the road, I hugged Jared and started crying and he did to newly weds got in the limo and drove off on their week long walked me home,he was staying the night again.

i took my shower and got dressed in my black yoga pants ,and a blue t shirt ,I did my hair up in a messy bun,and put on matching blue socks.i snuggled into the bed with Brady who was wearing just a pair of wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple before he fell Asleep,I couldn't fall asleep i was to worried.i was still thinking about the baby and the outcome if it was born,I just hope everyone remains safe.

* * *

I woke up that morning and let Brady sleep in.i went downstairs and started flipping pancakes,I put bacon on the stove,I turned on the radio and started singing along to it.i heard Jared get up and come down the stairs.i kept on singing until I heard his voice join in with mine, he wrapped his arms around my waist and we started swaying to the music.

"still the best singer in the word",he said kissing my cheek.

"still the best romantic i know",I chuckled back.

he kissed my lips and ,and tried to sneak a piece of bacon off the pan.I slapped his hand with the wooden spoon,and told him to back away or he gets no food.

after the food was done he dug in,we almost finished the bacon all but one pierce remained. he put one side in his mouth and I took the other and we ate it till our lips met like in lady and the moved away and I wiped my lips with my finger.

"mmmm, I Love bacon",I said.

"and I Love You ",he said kissing my cheek.

the rest of our day consisted in watching romantic comedies ,eating loads of popcorn,and ordering pizza and were lazy asses today ,but at least we were lazy asses together.

* * *

**hey guys thanks for all the reviews i would've updated on Tuesday but my Internet was accidentally turned off due to a recent thunderstorm,and the repair dudes came earlier today and fixed it, so yay.i will also try and update,Tomboy,Beaten,and help me oh wow help me Jacobs comin back.i took a break from that one to finish up my Lacey.i need five reviews for the next update you can do it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pregnant

(Lacey's pov)

Its been two weeks since Jared and Kim went out on their honeymoon,two week since Bella became pregnant with their um...baby? We honestly don't know what this thing will be,I believe Seth when he says it may be half vampire and half human and only because he's the sensible appear entry to the school all the pack members have been gone on a early spring break,so were going back to school tomorrow and we have to have a mini pack meeting to discuss the rules AGAIN.

I'm dressed in a solid red t shirt over a white tank top,I'm wearing black skinny jeans,and my grey moccasins.I also have a red is in for once jeans and a black T-shirt that hugs his muscles, and has his usually messy hair slightly held hands and made our way to Sam and Emily's, I started to shiver because of the almost winter like smirked and hugged me to his side warming me instantly.

We get there and see all the imprints in their wolves laps,now to tell you how many people are here lets do some 's 12 wolves ,one wolf is gone with his imprint on their honeymoon,one wolf hasn't imprinted yet,so there's 10 wolves with their imprints. including Brady and the one who hasn't imprinted yet, if you added right there's 21 people total in the we all fit I have no clue.

Brady I took the last chair and I sat in his lap,I laid my head back onto his shoulder and Sam started blabbing.I already had the imprint talk so I didn't need to hear it, it was really only for the new imprints like Collin and Embry's imprints.

"Lunch", calls Emily from the kitchen.

"GIRLS FIRST",she shouts after.

We all smile kiss our wolves and head out to the kitchen except Claire who fell asleep on Quills lap.

"Quill you can lay Claire down in the first room on the right",said smiles and heads upstairs.

I get a bowl of soup and two dumplings,with a glass of pink lemonade.I grab a extra dry dumpling to give to Brady, I look at him and he all the girls get their food The wolves descend,literally. Brady sits next to me and smiles at me as I drop the dry dumpling in his soup,he kisses my cheek and starts eating his soup.

After lunch we all go out to the beach and the boys set up soccer, then we evened the playing vs wolves,besides Quill who's watching Claire at boys were wary,till Dannie's feisty imprint said 'what you scared of some little girls beating you'.And that's where it started,Sam had the ball and Emily faked an injury and he ran away from the ball to her fake where May swiped the ball and scored, this went on until we won by one point because of a last minute goal I made.

* * *

My phone rang Jared's ringtone saying he's texting me.(AN/:**Jared bold**,_Lacey_ _italics_)

**hey beautiful.**

_hey Jar._

_hows your honeymoon._

**amazing.**

_aww lover boy._

**aww hush it.**

**guess what?**

_what?_

**you can't tell anyone ,promise.**

_promise._

**Kim's pregnant.**

_No way._

**Yes way.**

_how far._

**a week**

**we found out last Sunday.**

_am I the first one you told._

**yea,your my baby sister of course I'd tell you first.**

_I'm an aunt._

**luv ya to Kim's calling me,talk to you later baby sis.**

_luv ya to ,bye._

So basically I just found out my werewolf of a brother and his newlywed wife are pregnant,I'm gonna be an aunt in 9 months or less,and I'm the only one who just proves to you how confusing my life is,and if it's not confusing then you must have some crazy shit happen in your life.

"Lace you okay",asked Brady.

"yea just a little tired from kicking your butt,other than that I'm good",i smirked.

"You love to gloat about beating us don't you?".

"yes,yes I do",I said.

I saw the mischievous look in his eye. And jumped up.

"girls run",i shouted.

we all jumped up and started running, but we were no match for the matched up to us and grabbed us by our waists,and turned us all bridal style and ran to the water. and got us all wet,by this point all us girls our laughing,and the boys are doubled over in laughter.

Yea this is my family and if you don't like it to bad,because I love these guys.I love my crazy furry wolf brothers,and my sisters.I always have and i always will.

* * *

**hey how was this chapter. Oh Kim's pregnant at 18 almost 19,will the pack be ready to handle this maybe-Wolf baby? Don't forget to review.I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews at the least ,so get to it peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4: School Ugggg

(Lacey's pov)

i was going back to school for the first time in a month today.i pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans,a white spaghetti strap tank top,and a blue and green plaid button up three quarter sleeve,and I grabbed my white Basketball shoes.i had to take off my engagement ring so no one knows yet,I put it in my jewelry box on my dresser.

i went down the stairs to see Brady waiting for me with a granola bar and an apple.I grabbed my backpack,my sports bag,my phone,and my wallet and ran out to his motorcycle.

i hopped behind Brady on his motorcycle and put my helmet on.i felt the breeze through my hair as we drove,I wrapped my hands higher around him and kissed his cheek resting my head on his got there and parked his bike and got off,we intertwined our fingers and walked up to where the others were.

"hey Seth",I giggled jumping on his back.

"hey Lacey,how are ya",he asked.

"good",I said hopping down I look and see Brady shaking.

i go over to him and take his hand pecking him on the lips,he calms down.

"Brady it's just Seth,I love you",I murmur into his ear.

"sorry,just protective thats all",he said hugging me back.

we entered the school and went to our lockers, I grabbed my books and headed off to my classes. and in every class every teacher asked why we weren't in school for a month, and since Brady was in every one of my classes we held hands under the rest of school went with a bore until lunch,I saw my basketball buddies and ran to them.

"Nathan,Emery,Anthony,",I shouted jumping into their arms.

"LACEY",they shout.

"where were you for like a month",asked Nate.

"we went to Arizona to visit my sick grandmother,shes all good now",I lied and reassured.

"what about Alex,Dannie,Max,and Aaron though",asked Anthony.

"they got mono,they're over there",I pointed over to them.

"they joined the cult",said Emery.

"it's not a cult they just started going to a gym,while they were sick they lost muscles and energy",I said.

"oh, makes sense",said Nate.

i live the boys to death but their was basketball, I changed into my practice jersey and greeted coach with the same fake explanation .we started practice to get ready for the game this literally worked till we dropped, I seriously am about to fall Aaron and Alex are leading me to the bench where I put my head in between my knees and they rub my back.

anyways after all that Brady and I rode back home.i got home and immediately laid on the couch on my back.i heard Brady chuckle,he came over and flipped over the side of the couch so he's hovering over me.

"hey babe".

"hey Brady".

"sooo...".

"just kiss me already Brady".

he smirked and started kissing my color bone kissing up all the way to my cheek, then my kept kissing till we had to come up for air,he ran his tongue along my bottom lip.I let him in and we sat up so I was basically straddling him,my hand intertwined in his hair with his hands on my my stomach HAD to grumble,I felt him smile under the came up and went to the kitchen to probably make me dinner.

i groaned sitting up,I heard him chuckle.

"just wait love three more years",he said.

"Three years to long".

he made me Mac-and-Cheese and snuggled on the started watching cheesy Disney movies,like Lady and the so often I'd look up at him and he'd started to yawn and our eyes started drooping, I yawned once more then we fell asleep in each others arms.I know how cheesy that sounds but that's what happened.

* * *

**so guys yay three updates in 4 days. I'm really clueless so I need to figure out how to get a beta and if anyone wants to be my beta. I chose my second person just need one more so keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Demons

(Lacey's pov)

I woke up in Brady's lap laying on the couch we were laying down I was facing him,this reminded me of something.i kissed his cheek and trailed them up to his lips,I felt him smile under the kiss?

"morning",I said.

"no ,good morning",he said with his husky morning voice.

i giggled and got up to get ready for school.i went upstairs took a short shower and changed into a long grey shirt that went to my mid thigh,I pulled on black and purple striped leggings,and grey flats.i tied my hair into a side braid and added a purple flower at the top, I slipped my promise ring on and my wolf necklace and went downstairs to see Brady with wet hair.

i chuckled grabbing a towel and ran over to him and started drying his hair he chuckled and began eating some cereal.

"you need to cut your hair,shaggy",I chuckled.

"well cut it then,we have half an hour until school",he said.

"when we get home".

we got on his bike and rode to school.i did the same like yesterday holding on to his waist, and a red helmet on my got there and once again met in our this time Paul,Max,and Dannie weren't,probably patrolling. I ran to the guys and we made it in the building just before the bell rang,I was walking to my locker with the guys when my things were slapped out of my hands.i looked up to see an exact replica of Brittany,I started to shake in fear Brady noticed and growled at the girl.

"listen here and you listen good just because Brittany's gone DOSENT mean your a loser",she said flipping her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder and sashaying away.

"Lacey...Lacey...Lacey Mae Cameron",said Brady turning me to face him.

"look at me...look at me..._please_",he begged.

i moved met eyes to meet him,he pulled me to his chest.

"shhh...nobody's going to hurt you,not now not ever...My Love",he said.

* * *

(Brady's pov)

as that blonde bimbo was seen by Lacey,she started shaking in fear.i grabbed her hand and the thing spoke.

"listen here and you listen good just because Brittany's gone DOSENT mean your not a loser",she said flipping her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder and shaking her butt as she walked away .but not before winking at us,as if.

she was frozen in place.

"Lacey",I said.

"Lacey",I tried again.

"Lacey Mae Cameron",I said gripping her shoulders and turning her to face me.

"look at me...look at me...please",I beg I need her to look at me to make sure she won't collapse.

her eyes meet mine and I hug her to my chest,I wish I could hold her like this forever to keep her an iron cage where she won't ever be hurt.I'm sure all the imprinted wolves feel the same.

"shhh...nobody's going to hurt you,not now not ever...My Love",I said.

i don't think this is as much of a reassurance to her as it is to me.i don't want her hurt and no bottle blonde bitch is going to take that away from me.

* * *

**hey guys ,so this is just the start of her demons coming back.I'm trying really hard to correct my grammar .and very quickly do you guys remember Dannie and his imprint Alexis,well I'm doing a collaboration of their relationship with the creator of Alexis-lil labro 31.i need 5 reviews until I update.**

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony,

Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)

If I told you you were beautiful

Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)

Well, baby I've been around the world

But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)

This ring here represents my heart

But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

_[Chorus:]_

Yeah, because

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love

Now, if I wrote you a love note

And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)

Would that make you want to change your scene

And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)

See, what's the point of waiting anymore?

Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)

This ring here represents my heart

And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

_[Chorus:]_

Yeah, because

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) My love

(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love

_[T.I.'s rap:]_

Alright it's time to get it JT

I don't know why she hesitates for man

Shorty, cool as a fan

On the new once again

But, still has fan from Peru to Japan

Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

If you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high

When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy

(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by

'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly

Baby friends so fly I can go fly

Private, cause I handle my B.I.

They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?

Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?

Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy

Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space

But forget your face, I swear I will

St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will

_[Chorus:]_

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love

(Love) My love

(Love) My love

(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

(Love) My love

(Love) My love

(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl

My love

My love


	6. Chapter 6: Calm

(Lacey's pov)

Brady took us into an empty classroom and sits me in a desk chair, and grabs my makes me look into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"breathe, breathe with me",he says.

he takes deep breaths and i copy him as I try to focus my thoughts.i stop hyperventilating and I reach out and he squeezes me to his chest,he peppers kisses all over my face as he checks for invisible wounds.

"Lacey are you okay or do you want to go home?",he asks me with all the seriousness he could muster.

"I-I'm okay-y",I breathe.

he nods and puts his arm around my shoulder leading me to my get to class,and since our teacher was too busy to notice us we sat in the back and opened our textbooks to start writing down our algebra homework.

the blonde bitch who just so happened to be in MY class kept glaring at me or silently flipping me off.i started to feel the tears well up in my eyes, Brady gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and when the teacher wasn't looking he kissed my forehead.

after class I heard Quill telling everyone else in the pack Sam and Emily had news for everyone when we got back to the house.

the day was very uneventful until the blonde bitch came up to me a decided to pour my milk over my imprints; May,Alexis,Skyler, and Sarah led me into the bathroom and started to help wash the milk out of my we were able to get it out Sarah braided it back and May let me borrow her white snapback.

I walk out of the bathroom and head back into the cafeteria,I look to find blondie on the ground crying with spaghetti sauce on her head and I look over to see Zachariah from my basketball team wink at me telling me it was him.i roll me eyes and sit back down next to Brady.

"are you okay ",he asks for the second time that day.

"yea it's just a little milk",I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch one I wasn't a guy and she wasnt a...not a guy, I'd kill her",he said,his eyes going pitch black.

"Brady, Brady Fuller look at down your shaking your hands,your going to phase if you don't calm down. you don't want that to happen do you?",I ask.

"no",he growls.

"good now calm I'll have to call Sam",I threatened.

he stops shaking and appologizes to everyone and we continue to eat.

* * *

were all gathered in the living room of Sam and Emilys house no one was patrolling except for Paul who already knew the news.

"okay guys so as you know Emiky and I have been married for about a year now, and we have a big announcement",stated Sam.

"IM PREGNANT",shouts Emily.

no freaking way not two wolves.

"not again",I said barely a whisper.

"W-what?",asked Emily with a broken look on her face.

"not that it's a bad thing it's just that...uh...JaredandKimarepregnanttoo",I said super fast.

"what?",asks a a Jacob.

"Jared and Kim are pregnant",I sigh putting my head in my hands.

"how do you know that".

"Jared texted me while we were on the beach",I said.

"just promise you won't tell him I told you", I sighed leaning back onto Brady's kissed me lightly and set a pillow under my head.

"so is it a mini Sam or a mini Emily",I ask to particularly no one.

"we don't know untill 12 weeks we're only 5 weeks in", she says.

Sam leans down and kisses her stomach, then her three scars, and lastly her lips. Now thats true love.


End file.
